Beca's 21st Birthday
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: A brief glimpse at Beca's 21st birthday party. Definitively NOT Aubrey/Jesse, so don't get your hopes up, you've been warned. I don't own Pitch Perfect


**Note:** Sibling Rivalry's being worked on, it's just coming slowly. No clue on anything else, but I do have plans to eventually continue things. No end in sight to the Smeghead's hiatus, I'm so beyond unhappy about that. My unbiological sister E is in need of some fluffy Bechloe, so hopefully this does the trick. You're awesome E.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping with everything Stacie." Chloe said as the two of them worked to get the Bella House ready for Beca's birthday party. "My girl's turning 21, and I want things to go perfectly."

"Happy to help, we all love that scrappy little DJ, granted nowhere near as much as you." Stacie replied with a smile. "I can't think of two people who belong together as much as the two of you."

"Awww that's so sweet." Chloe cooed, hugging the taller girl.

"Seriously, I remember when Jesse tried to kiss her after our first Nationals win, but she just pulled away and ran straight to you." Stacie reminisced. "The look on his face is priceless."

"Just about the only time Beca and 'straight' go together in a sentence." Chloe laughed. "Not that I'd want her any other way."

"Seriously Beale, I can feel cavities forming." Stacie joined in the laughter

"Ok, I'll dial it back, we don't want anything happening to that perfect smile of yours." Chloe said, leaning in close to whisper in Stacie's ear "A certain Bella captain's coming tonight."

* * *

"Do you like your party, baby?" Chloe asked later on as the event was in full swing, such as it was. Beca had made it perfectly clear that she knew they'd be throwing her one, so she begged them to at least keep it low key, and they had. It was mainly just the Bellas and the other a cappella teams, plus a few other friends Beca had managed to make

"I do, yes." Beca agreed. "Thank you for not overdoing it."

"Amy wanted to, you know how she gets." Chloe said. "It took a lot to convince her this is your day."

"So how long did you excuse her from cardio?" Beca teased

"Stacie helped me limit her to two weeks." Chloe answered.

"Lucky for her I'm not running things anymore." Aubrey joined the conversation. "Happy birthday, Beca."

"Thank you Aubrey." Beca said as they awkwardly hugged.

"Thank you for actually using her name, Bree." Chloe praised her friend, getting her own hug from the blonde.

"I'm perfectly capable of being civil." Aubrey pointed out.

"That's something I've always liked about you." Jesse said as he approached the trio.

"Um, thank you?" Aubrey asked, not certain where he was going with the statement.

"You're welcome." He smiled, trying his best to be as suave as possible. "I always thought I was going to end up with an a cappella girl, I was just wrong about which one. Any chance I can take you out sometime?"

"This is going to be good." Beca whispered to Chloe as they watched the surprise sweep across Aubrey's face. Chloe just giggled in agreement, she had a fairly good idea how the blonde would respond.

"Beca, I had arranged reservations for you and Chloe at The Waterfront Bistro tomorrow night." Aubrey started, turning to the couple "Would you mind if I changed it to a table for four?"

"I don't mind, do you?" Beca replied, turning her head to her girlfriend, who indicated she was fine with it as well.

"You won't regret this, I promise." Jesse added with a wide grin on his face, which Aubrey mirrored.

"You're right, I won't. I'm going to put this as delicately as possible." Aubrey explained. "For starters, I'm a lesbian, so there's that. Even if I were bisexual or straight, I would never, ever date a Treblemaker. We took an oath. It still means something to me." the blonde continued, turning to Stacie who was watching nearby. "Ready to make us official, babe?"

"You know I've been ready." The brunette responded, moving to kiss Aubrey. After they broke the kiss, she smiled as she saw Ashley and Jessica holding hands, and CR with her arm around Denise's shoulders. She turned to Jesse. "You want an a cappella girl, there's always the Harmonics or the High Notes."


End file.
